This invention relates generally to launch systems for placing payloads in earth orbit and, more particularly, to solid-propellant launch vehicles that are canister launched.
A limited number of different types of launch vehicles is presently available for placing a wide range of payloads in earth orbit. Payloads span a wide range of weights and volumes and when a particular payload begins to exceed the weight and volume constraints of a given launch vehicle, either a costly and lengthy weight or volume reduction program must be initiated or a much larger and more costly launch vehicle must be used. Payload weight and volume reductions are not only costly, but also lead to more risky designs. For example, weight reductions require lighter weight structural components which are fragile and more elastic. Volume reductions require that antennas, solar panels and other large payload structures be constructed of multiple articulated segments for stowability, while other components must be miniaturized. Multiple articulated segments increase weight and complexity, reduce stiffness, and require additional testing.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a launch vehicle that will easily accommodate any size and weight payload and be less costly to develop, construct and operate than present day launch vehicles. The launch vehicle should be easily launched from a facility that is less costly to construct and operate than present day launch facilities, thus further reducing overall launch costs. Greatly reducing overall launch costs compared to the costs of present day launch systems would remove a major impediment to the full exploitation of space for many military, scientific and commercial endeavors. The present invention is directed to this end.